The present invention relates to an actuated film display device.
In large display devices and portable display devices, it has recently been desired that the power consumption is lowered. As the display device attaining the low power consumption, known is an actuated film display device using a movable film shutter in which a movable film is driven by an electrostatic force.
The fundamental structure of the actuated film display device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publicatrion No. 11-95693 U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,777 B1), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In this disclosure, gray scale display is attained by selectively driving sub pixels constituting one pixel. However, for the gray scale display in the actuated film display device mentioned above, a large number of driving ICs are required. Furthermore, since a plurality of driving ICs are arranged in the display device, the size of the device is invevitably enlarged. In the circumstances, an actuated film display device capable of displaying the gray scale in a simple structure has been desired.